David Valdez
David Valdez (-Present) is the childhood best friend to Liam Sadler and Tatum Harper. David,Liam and Tatum grew up in small village near the Rabowski Castle as their parents where servants at the palace. Daivd follows in his parents footsteps during his teen years and works in the castle stables. Biography Early Life Daivd is the neighbor and childhood best friend to Liam and Tatum. The three of them were often nicknamed the the Three Musketeers as children. The trio would do anything for each other out of respect,loyalty and the sense of family among the group. During the groups teen years they all become employees in the Rabowski castle; with Tatum becoming a maid and David and Liam become stable boys. David and Tatum were never bothered by Liam's bastard status ,but they began to notice that it affected him alot at work. Daivd and Tatum would often try to sheild Liam from all the bad rumors and hate crimes that would come his way. During the boys work in the stables David, notices that Liam has a talent for taking care of the animals and is recieving an "unnoffical apprenticeship" from the Palace Vet Gideon Lloyd. Year 2046 During the arrival of a new group of maids,David like a few fellow servants at the castle was struck by Emery's beauty and grace as she walked into the throne room. David thought she was a beautiful girl,but considered her to be bratty and whiney in the beganing . Overtime David notice that Liam put more effort into his apperance and buying small gestures and gifts for the new maid. David would go as far as teasing him in the beganning about his crush on Emery and found both Tatum and Emery's rants about each other hilarous. Over time the four become great friends and Emery begans to condifind in Tatum which is shocking to David. David is the one that insist that if Liam likes Emery, than he should pursue her to make himself happy. David even listens to Emery telling Liam that the pair should leave and start a new life eslewere. David agress with Emery's decions and encourages Liam to runaway with her. David dies during a battle. Physical Appearance David has long black hair,brown eyes,broad shoulders and tan skin. David is on the shorter side fors guys as Liam towers over him. Personality and Traits David is an oddball at times and can often be described as the goofball of the group. Despite the fact that he gets under both Tatum and Liam's skin they still deeply care for each other. He often acts like the annoying little brother to Tatum. He is a hard work at his job and loyal to his friends. Relationships Romantic Blah Family Blah Friends Liam Sadler is the childhood best friend to David. Piper Welch is the childhood best friend to Daivd and Liam. She looks out for both boys interest. Damien Ekko is a friend that David meets while working at the stables. Damien like David looks out for the well bieng of Liam Sadler. Emery Anastalsia is the girlfriend to David's best mate Liam. David befriend Emery during her stay at the castle. David unlike Piper is supportive of Emery and Liam's relationship. Daivd used to think that Emery was really bratty during the pairs firt meeting. Hannah Paige is a friend to the trio ,but her crush on Liam often makes her do crazier thinks. Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery Carlos-valdes-2-900x600.jpg Barry_Allen_Grant_Gustin_and_Cisco_Ramon_Carlos_Valdes-1.jpg|Liam and David having a shot flash.png|David teasing Liam about his crush on Emery Kendra_Saunders_Ciara_Renee_Barry_Allen_Grant_Gustin_and_Cisco_Ramon_Carlos_Valdes.jpg|Trying to pick up Kendra as Liam watches his failed attempt the_flash_2x05_the_darkness_and_the_light_3.jpg|Daivd and Kendra the-flash-cisco-and-barry.jpg Barry_Allen_Grant_Gustin_Cisco_Ramon_Carlos_Valdes_and_Caitlin_Snow_Danielle_Panabaker.jpg|Liam and David Cisco_Ramon_Carlos_Valdes_and_Barry_Allen_Grant_Gustin-3.jpg|Talking about Emery Cisco_Ramon_and_Barry_Allen_taking_selfies_with_the_S.T.A.R._Laboratories_sign.png tumblr_o3ude2Su761teabzlo3_250.gif|spotting Hannah Paige Barry_Allen_Grant_Gustin_and_Cisco_Ramon_Carlos_Valdes.jpg Cisco_introducing_the_calorie_bars_to_Barry.png Cisco_Ramon_Carlos_Valdes_and_Barry_Allen_Grant_Gustin-4.jpg 4ac3fcaebcb0da4ce64213bc5a669271.gif tumblr_nfmr6nhJny1tfbtrwo1_500.gif tumblr_nj869w0BfV1qka4t0o1_250.gif tumblr_nkextn4ZiS1tfbtrwo1_500.gif Tumblr o1msuzfPq11ux2jboo1 250.gif carlos-valdes-as-cisco-ramon-and-grant-gustin-as-barry-allen_r43n.640.jpg Valdez Category:Beozia Category:Servants Category:Sky Strider Category:Uprising